


Quiet Moon(light)

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Quiet Moon(light)

The moon was quiet, the ship dark. Kaylee listened to Serenity's heart beat while Mal listened to hers while Inara listened to Mal's while Serenity listened to Inara's.

"Maybe we could stay here another day." Kaylee wasn't sure why she was whispering. It just seemed so quiet here.

"Maybe." Mal liked to agree with her. "Don't have to be anywhere particular just yet, do we?" That last directed at Inara.

"No," she said, and snuggled a little closer.

"Well, good," Kaylee smiled. "I like it when we're all together like this, got some time and you two." She kissed Mal, twining her fingers in Inara's hair.

They moved without shifting, touch and breath and all at once, as it always was. Kaylee made soft sounds, and Mal and Inara between them loved her enough to light a planet, and they showed it, and she mewled, and she kissed them and pulled them on top of her and the three of them, with one accord, shifted without moving.


End file.
